sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Πρωταγόρας \Άβδηρα
Πρωταγόρας Protagoras Greek Philosophers thumb|300px| [[Φιλοσοφία Φιλόσοφοι Γης Φιλόσοφοι Χιλιετιών Γης Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Πλατωνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Περιπατητικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Επικούρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Γης Ηδονικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Κυνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Στωικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Σκεπτικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Υλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Γης Ιδεαλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Γης Θετικιστές Φιλόσοφοι Γης Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Αρχαία Εποχή ]] - Έλληνας φιλόσοφος. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 5ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: 490 π.Χ. - Θάνατος: 420 π.Χ. Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Πρωταγόρας" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Ο Πρωταγόρας από τα Άβδηρα της Θράκης, ήταν σημαντικός φιλόσοφος της αρχαιότητας. Υπήρξε σύγχρονος του Δημόκριτου, από τα Άβδηρα επίσης, κορυφαίος μεταξύ των σοφιστών και ο ιδρυτής της σοφιστικής κίνησης. Ταξίδευσε σε πολλές ελληνικές πόλεις. Επισκέφθηκε συχνά την Αθήνα όπου συνδέθηκε με φιλία με τον Περικλή και άλλους επιφανείς Αθηναίους. Αναφέρεται ότι ο Περικλής του ανέθεσε να γράψει τους νόμους για τους Θούριους, της αθηναϊκής αποικίας στην Κάτω Ιταλία που ιδρύθηκε το 444 π.Χ. στη θέση της Σύβαρηςλήμμα «Protagoras», Routledge Encyclopedia of Philosophy, Routledge, 1998. Κύριες πηγές για το βίο του Πρωταγόρα είναι ο ομώνυμος Πλατωνικός διάλογος, οι Βίοι Φιλοσόφων του Διογένη Λαέρτιου (3ος αι. μ.Χ.) και το έργο του Σέξτου Εμπειρικού. Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Φιλοσοφία είναι: Με τον Πρωταγόρα εισάγεται το ρεύμα του Σχετικισμού και του Υποκειμενισμού στην Φιλοσοφία. Ο Πρωταγόρας ισχυριζόταν ότι η Γνώση δεν προσδιορίζεται αντικειμενικά, αλλά με τις αισθήσεις. Επομένως, πραγματική Γνώση είναι μόνον εκείνη που στηρίζεται στην αισθητήρια αντίληψη. Ο Πρωταγόρας εισήγαγε και την έννοια του «ανθρωποκεντρισμού», με τη χαρακτηριστική ρήση «πάντων χρημάτων μέτρον άνθρωπος» (βλέπε Πλάτων «ΘΕΑΙΤΗΤΟΣ»). Η έκφραση αυτή σημαίνει ότι ο άνθρωπος αποτελεί μέτρο της αλήθειας και της γνώσης και για αυτό κάθε υποκειμενική άποψη για κάποιο θέμα έχει την άξια της. Θεωρείται, επίσης, ο πρώτος αγνωστικιστής, όπως προκύπτει από τις θέσεις που εκφράζει στο έργο του Περί Θεών''Martin Michael (ed.), ''The Cambridge companion to atheism, Cambridge University Press, 2007, σελ. 12-13. Αντιμετώπισε με κριτικό πνεύμα την ύπαρξη του Θεού θεωρώντας ότι εμπόδιο για τη γνώση του είναι: :«η αδηλότητα των θεών και η βραχύτητα του ανθρωπίνου βίου». Οι απόψεις του, όπως και αυτές του Σωκράτη, σκανδάλισαν τους Αθηναίους και κατηγορήθηκε από τον Πυθόδωρο για αθεΐα. Μαρτυρείται ότι τα βιβλία του κάηκαν δημόσια στην Αγορά και ο ίδιος καταδικάστηκε για αθεΐα. Για να αποφύγει τα χειρότερα ο Πρωταγόρας διέφυγε προς τη Σικελία, όμως, το πλοίο που τον μετέφερε ναυάγησε και ο ίδιος πνίγηκε. Η συγκεκριμένη αφήγηση αμφισβητείται, καθώς στον "Μένωνα" του Πλάτωνα ο Σωκράτης αναφέρει ότι ο Πρωταγόρας γνώρισε τιμές μέχρι το θάνατό του, παρ' όλα αυτά πιθανώς περιέχει ψήγματα αλήθειας σχετικά με την αντιμετώπισή του. Ο Πρωταγόρας ήταν πιθανόν ο πρώτος διδάσκαλος που δίδασκε με ανταμοιβή και ήταν διάσημος για τα υψηλά δίδακτρα που χρέωνε. Οι μέθοδοι διδασκαλίας ήταν πρόδρομοι των συγχρόνων διαλέξεων και είχαν ως περιεχόμενο ανάλυση ποιημάτων, συζητήσεις για τα νοήματα και τις σωστές χρήσεις των λέξεων και γενικούς κανόνες ρητορικής. Όπως είναι φυσικό οι μαθητές του ήταν πλούσιοι και οικονομικά ευκατάστατοι Αθηναίοι με κοινωνικό υπόβαθρο. Protagoras (fl. 5th C. BCE), Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy (IEP). Εστίαζε την εκπαίδευση που παρείχε σε πρακτικά ζητήματα αποδίδοντας μεγάλη αξία στη ρητορική δεινότητα και ευγλωττία (ορθοέπεια). Θεωρώντας ότι για κάθε θέση μπορούν να διατυπωθούν επιχειρήματα υπέρ και κατά, προετοίμαζε τους μαθητές του με τέτοιο τρόπο ώστε να είναι σε θέση να υπερασπιστούν αλλά και να επικρίνουν, με λογικά επιχειρήματα, κάθε αμφιλεγόμενη θέση. Αξιοσημείωτος είναι ο ομώνυμος διάλογος "Πρωταγόρας" του Πλάτωνα, στον οποίο ο Σωκράτης συζητά με τον σοφιστή Πρωταγόρα για το θέμα της αρετής. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φιλοσοφία *Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Βιβλιογραφία *Παπαδής Δημήτρης, «Η έννοια της δημοκρατίας στον Πρωταγόρα και τον Αριστοτέλη». Φιλοσοφία 19-20 (1989-1990), 179-195 * Bakalis, Nikolaos (2005). Handbook of Greek Philosophy: From Thales to the Stoics Analysis and Fragments, Trafford Publishing ISBN 1-4120-4843-5 * John Burnet, [http://www.classicpersuasion.org/pw/burnet/index.htm Early Greek Philosophy], 1930. * William Keith Chambers Guthrie, A History of Greek Philosophy: Volume 1, The Earlier Presocratics and the Pythagoreans, 1962. * Søren Kierkegaard, "On the Concept of Irony with Continual Reference to Socrates", 1841. * Martin Litchfield West, "Early Greek Philosophy and the Orient", Oxford, Clarendon Press, 1971. * Martin Litchfield West, The East Face of Helicon: West Asiatic Elements in Greek Poetry and Myth, Oxford (England); New York: Clarendon Press, 1997. * Stefan Stenudd, "Cosmos of the Ancients. The Greek Philosophers on Myth and Cosmology", 2011 * Jonathan Barnes, "The Presocratic Philosophers (Arguments of the Philosophers, 2007 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Ο Πρωταγόρας στην δικτυακή εγκυκλοπαίδεια της φιλοσοφίας Category:Φιλόσοφοι Κλασσικής Εποχής Category:Φιλόσοφοι 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Φιλόσοφοι Αιγαιωτικής Θράκης Κατηγορία:Σχετικιστικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης